Inrye
Inrye is an eccentric Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Inyre lived in Ta-Metru and worked as a monitor of the Chute Station systems, monitoring the progress of Matoran in Chutes and watching for traffic. However, outside of work, he was known to frequently scavenge discarded junk, machinery, Kanohi, and Vahki parts from the Protodermis Reclamation Yard and either use them himself or sell them off to others. However, he tended to do this frequently during work hours, which resulted in him receiving constant disciplinary actions from Vahki patrols. On one occasion, after missing an entire day of work, he was chased down by a Vahki Nuurakh and struck by its Staffs of Command. From that point onwards, Inrye developed a strong fear of Vahki. He frequently bought souvenirs from Takua and also was known to occasionally visit the Onu-Metru Archives and study the exhibitions there in his free time. Whenever he was off duty as a station attendant, he would enjoy Disk Surfing down the Ta-Metru Chute systems. Around 3,500 years ago, Inrye stumbled upon the body of a Ta-Matoran, who had been murdered by Toa Tuyet after she rigged a vat of molten Protodermis to tip on the unsuspecting worker. He then went on to report his discovery to the Vahki. Much later, Inrye went on a holiday trip to the Protodermis Falls during Naming Day, where he strayed too far his tourist group and was attacked by a Tarakava. Fortunately, he was saved by Toa Naho before he could be seriously harmed. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Inyre was captured by the Vahki and forcefully placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Inrye's size and physical strength was reduced by the effects of the Matoran Spheres, which also caused him to forget memories of his time on Metru Nui. After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, he helped in the construction of Ta-Koro which was led by Vakama and utilized parts of the disassembled Airships that had been used in the Great Rescue. Early on, Inrye took part in an Ignalu Lava Surfing competition at the Tren Krom Break, though ended in last place. After a year of peace, Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi began to attack the villages. Inrye attempted to join up with the Ta-Koro Guard but was turned down, as it was believed he did not have the right skills for the Guard. While on Mata Nui, Inrye lived in a small hut on the borderline of Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, near Lake Pala. Here he worked as trader, and bartered souvenirs and goods to travelers who came his way. However, due to his isolation from other Matoran, his social skills suffered, and his eccentric nature sometimes alienated those who visited him. Furthermore, his distance from his fellow Ta-Matoran resulted in many branding him an outcast. Inrye frequently made visits to Le-Koro to gather new supplies for his store, which eventually resulted in him picking up the local Treespeak dialect of the Le-Matoran. He also became something of a musician, and was personally mentored by Makani, whom he befriended soon after. From his interactions with the Le-Matoran, Inrye became well-versed in the Virtue of Faith. Due to his frequent travels between Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, Turaga Vakama chose Inrye to be one of messengers. As part of his duty, he was tasked with personally relaying any important information between the Ta-Koro and Le-Koro. Inrye was then trained by the Le-Matoran Tamaru as a forest navigator, so to better traverse the thick jungles of the Wahi. During the Great War, Inrye personally witnessed the battle that lead to the devastation of the Charred Forest. Horrified by the destruction, Inrye became determined to help. Although he did not directly participate in the conflict, he helped by leading wandering Matoran from other villages to Le-Koro if they ever needed direction. When Le-Koro was attacked by Teridax's enslaved Nui-Rama swarms, Inrye was able to escape capture and subsequently returned to Ta-Koro to tell Turaga Vakama of what had occurred. When the Toa Mata descended into Makuta's lair of Mangaia, Inrye joined up with the Ta-Koro Guard, and traveled to Kini-Nui to rescue Takua and his company when they were attacked by swarms of enslaved Rahi. Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok Invasion, Inrye was present in Ta-Koro when a Bohrok swarm consisting of Pahrak and Kohrak were awakened and attacked the village. Fortunately, the recently-returned Toa Mata arrived and forced the Bohrok to retreat. In the aftermath of the battle, Inrye was tasked to inform the Le-Matoran of the occurrence by Vakama. Upon Inrye's arrival in Le-Koro, however, he found the village under Bohrok control and its inhabitants under the sway of their Krana. Unable to escape, Inrye was quickly subdued him and enslaved by a Krana Ca. As an agent of the swarm, Inrye set about aiding the Nuhvok in their efforts to destroy Le-Wahi by knocking down trees, destroying plant life and anything else he came across. Inrye was later freed when the Boxors attacked and freed Le-Koro. He remained behind for the feast and festival celebrating their liberation, though later left to return to his village. After the Toa Mata imprisoned the Bahrag in a Toa Seal, Inrye was among the Matoran who volunteered to collect the remaining Krana and dump them in the Krana Pits, with one such pit being sealed next to his residence near Lake Pala. He also participated in the reconstruction efforts of both Le-Koro and Ta-Koro. Arrival of the Rahkshi Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Inrye was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then returned to Ta-Koro to watch the Kolhii Tournament Championship, attempting to enlist as a commentator for the event, but was kindly turned down by Turaga Vakama. At the end of the tournament, he was present when the Mask of Light was rediscovered. After Jaller and Takua's departure to find the Seventh Toa, Inrye was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. He was then given the solemn duty of giving word to the inhabitants of Le-Koro that Ta-Koro had been destroyed, and was among the Matoran who informed Toa Lewa of the occurrence through drum playing. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Inrye aided in the construction of Boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. After arriving, Inrye helped repair Ta-Metru and the rest of the island. Although he wished to join with the Le-Matoran, he decided it would be selfish to abandon his brothers in Ta-Metru at such a critical time. After the Staff of Artakha repaired all the destruction on Metru Nui, he unsurprisingly decided moved to Le-Metru. Not long after hearing the Turaga's stories of Metru Nui prior to Teridax's actions, Inyre decided to have himself rebuilt further, so as to more closely resemble his original form. He hoped that seeing something "familiar" might help him to remember his former life. Teridax's Reign When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Inrye hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran. He eventually joined up with one of the many pockets of resistance scattered in Metru Nui, and usually ran errands as a messenger to other rebellions. Because of his actions, he ran into trouble with a squad of Rahkshi, and his right arm was badly wounded. A few months later, Inrye and all the other surviving residents of the island made a mass migration from Metru Nui to Spherus Magna following Teridax's defeat by Mata Nui. The Melding Alternate Universe In this alternate universe where the Great Beings created Matoran-sized beings endowed with Toa-like abilities on Spherus Magna, Inrye was created as one such being, in order to repair and protect Spherus Magna from an impending disaster. Despite his quirkiness, Inrye often acted as a liaison between the Great Beings and the rest of Spherus Magna. In this role, Inrye would relay important information and in some cases even acted as an envoy for the Great Beings themselves. Often on missions, Inrye was partnered with another Toa called Sonitous, and although their personalities did not instantly gel, they eventually became friends. Around the time Mazeka and Vultraz arrived in this universe, Inrye was conducting an investigation in the area surrounding the Northern Frost. Abilities and Traits Inrye is noted for his strange and eccentric ways, which has resulted in him being avoided by some Matoran due to his unconventional behavior. Friendly, cheerful and a generally likeable soul, Inrye easily gets along with almost anybody he meets, though his lack of self-consciousness often takes others by surprise. Despite this, he is not easily offended by the opinions of others. Because of previous experiences, Inrye had a strong fear of Vahki, yet this was soon lost after his memories were erased. Unfortunately, however, his subconscious phobia of the Vahki eventually translated into a fear of the Bohrok, which began after he fell under the influence of one of their Krana. Having spent so much time around the Le-Matoran, Inrye has adopted a toned-down version of their famous slang dialect, Treespeak. This has made him an oddity amongst his fellow Ta-Matoran. He also has something of a energetic, care-free attitude, a common trait amongst Le-Matoran. Because of his quirks, however, he has often been excluded and outright shunned by other Ta-Matoran. He personally enjoyed playing the musical instruments found in Le-Koro, and is said to be quite talented at drumming. He is also a skilled messenger and navigator, having been taught by Tamaru. However, though quicker than most Ta-Matoran, he is still not as nimble and as agile as the Le-Matoran. Like all Ta-Matoran, Inrye possessed a naturally enhanced resistance to heat. Mask and Tools Inrye wears a Great Kanohi Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision. On Metru Nui, Inrye most often carried a level four shrinking Kanoka with a code of 164. During his time on Mata Nui, Inrye used a Bamboo Disk to defend himself, though he was not a very skilled at throwing it. After returning to Metru Nui, he began using a Disk Launcher again. Quotes Trivia *Inrye is 's favorite Matoran character. *Inrye was partly influenced by Midak, who also happens to be Chicken Bond's favourite canon Matoran. *Another MOC version of Inrye was built by user . This version was later incorporated into Chicken Bond's storyline in a minor capacity, acting as Inrye's counterpart in the Melding universe. *The sprite of Inrye's sprite form was created by user . The sprite was created due to Chicken Bond lack of Matoran parts from 2003. *The sprite of Inrye in his weakened form (as well as the picture of him outside his hut) was designed by Jman98. See Also *Gallery:Inrye Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran